villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-173
SCP-173 is a Euclid class SCP and the very first being created by the SCP Foundation. It has the ability to move at very high speed and can snap the neck of any life form. It is the main antagonist in SCP - Containment Breach. Origin Origin is as of yet unknown. It is made of concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is extremely hostile and animate. It cannot move while viewed directly and must not be broken. Personnel at the minimum of three are assigned to enter the container and are to alert one another before blinking. It is reported to kill its victims by snapping the neck of any human it encounters. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone within the container when no one is inside. The reddish-brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown but must be clean. SCP-173 in order from being prevented from escaping must be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel enters SCP-173's container, three at the minimum may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel leaves and relocked the container. ''SCP-Containment Breach'' SCP-173 is the first SCP object that the player encounters. After the guards bring the player along with two other Class-D test subjects into SCP-173's containment. After the door unknowing opens the scientist orders them to have direct eye contact with SCP-173 until they could repair the door until the whole facility starts to have blackouts as SCP-173 quickly kills the two Class-Ds until escaping its chamber and kills the security guard up on top of the balcony. SCP-173 then escapes into a large ventilation system. After the containment breach, SCP-173 appears in a room, next to his containment chamber. A guard and a scientist, sees it, maintaining eye contact and escapes from the only opened door they could find. Also in another room, as soon as the lights in the room blackout, SCP-173 drops down from a large vent and kills a scientist and a janitor who were attempting to escape. Throughout the game, SCP-173 will follow and attempt to snap the player's neck. Unless the player blinks or looks away from it, SCP-173 cannot move. If the player blinks or looks away, SCP-173 will either move significantly closer to them or open any doors that are blocking its way if it can. SCP-173 often spawns in locker rooms, catwalks filled with Decontamination gas which would cause the player to blink in a rapid pace, the small control room, sometimes in the metal corridors, and later on, the electrical room, along with SCP-106. the electrical room, along with SCP-106. Because of SCP-173 uses the ventilation system to travel, most of its spawn locations will have a broken vent. If the MTF operatives encounter SCP-173, they will proceed to re-contain it, completely ignoring the player if present. The operatives will then use a large cage to capture SCP-173 and return it to its containment chamber. Gallery 173 in SCPCB.jpg 173hd.jpg Trivia *SCP-173 was the first SCP object ever found, single-handedly responsible for the creation of the SCP Foundation Wiki which houses multiple other supernatural objects. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Urban Legends Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mascots Category:Possessed Object Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Pure Evil